


Хэллоуиновская РёДа

by Deathfeanor



Series: Русская рулетка: кот в мешке (фест) [7]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Halloween, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Задание было написать по Джоннисам и про Хэллоуин. Вот, собственно.Драббл для феста "Русская рулетка. Кот в мешке".
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ueda Tatsuya
Series: Русская рулетка: кот в мешке (фест) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186907





	Хэллоуиновская РёДа

Во всем виноват Пи. Ему пришло в голову, что Рё будет очень весело на Хэллоуин-пати у KAT-TUN’ов. Джин пригласил Пи, они же друзья, а Пи потащил с собой Рё, потому что Рё, видите ли, грустный последнее время.

И теперь Рё сидит на диване и смотрит на горе-вечеринку. Джин и Пи накинулись на пироги. В сочетании с вампирскими костюмами процесс поедания смотрелся, как ужастик. Каме пытался играть роль гостеприимной хозяйки. Получилось плохо. Коки дрых. Остальные просто пили все, что стояло на столе. Разговоры велись оживленные и бессмысленные. Рё неохотно реагировал на шутки, смеясь вместе со всеми, но ему хотелось уйти.

В довершение всего единственного развлечения он был лишен: Уэды не было. Где носит нелегкая Принцессу, спрашивать он не стал. Его и так достали шутки на тему «от ненависти до любви — один шаг», которыми почему-то сыпал Пи при каждом удобном и не очень случае.

Рё скучал. Будь здесь Уэда, можно было бы отпустить пару колкостей и поглядеть, как и без того пухлые губки надуваются от обиды. А может, и подраться. Вообще-то, Уэда хорошо дерется. Но никогда этому холеному маменькиному сынку не приходилось драться на улицах Осаки! Рё был уверен, что уложил бы своего вечного врага на обе лопатки. Но…

***

Кажется, его уход никого не огорчил. Только Каме посмотрел как-то странно. Что ж, не всем быть идеальными хозяйками, Каме-кун!

На улице было мерзко и темно. Рё шел пешком. Дома его никто не ждал. По крайней мере, он так думал… У его квартиры кто-то стоял. Девушка? Костюм феи или принцессы… Что?!

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?  
— Шел мимо, решил зайти. Думал, ты скучаешь… один, — отозвался Уэда.  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — злобно прошипел Рё.

Уэда поглядел на него.

— Тебе повезло, что я сегодня добрая фея, — сказал он таким тоном, что у Рё холодок по спине пробежал.  
— Зачем приперся?

Уэда хмыкнул и объяснил:

— Ну, я решил, что хотя бы раз в год мы можем быть друзьями.  
— Ты перепутала, Принцесса. Сегодня не Рождество.  
— Я фея! А Рождество я провожу с родителями, так что…

Рё взглянул на него. Чего не отнять у Уэды, так это красоты… тут даже Рё бы спорить не стал. Он взглянул на часы.

— Хорошо. Заходи. Но ровно в полночь…

Уэда закивал.

— Я тебе принес вкусненького! — радостно завопил он. — И сигарет! И выпить.

«Черт, — подумал Рё, — полезный какой друг…»


End file.
